Have Faith In Me
by we.all.need.air
Summary: It's been seven years since Edward Cullen left Forks the night after graduation. Now at twenty six he's back for his sister's wedding. It's time for Edward to face his demons including his Ex-girlfriend Bella. Join Edward as he tries to reconnect with his family raise his son and maybe find something special with one Rosalie Hale. All Human ExR HEA WIP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my new story and first story ever. It's all going to all be in **_**Edward's**_** point of view, but I'll probably do outtakes in other characters perspectives to see what's up in their minds. Enjoy. Oh for you canon lovers this is definitely not canon. It's**_** EdwardxRosalie**_**. Oh and this is my first story so constructive criticism is always needed/appreciated**.

**EPOV**

"Are you finally going to let me take Jamie for the night?" Rose asked after she came in and took him from my arms. "No, it's okay Rose, really I have it managed." I said as I closed the door behind her.

"Eddie you look exhausted, you buried your best friends less than 3 months ago and in that time you've acquired a child you didn't even conceive, even you with your workaholic tendencies get tired. You NEED a break." She retorted just as quickly

"well what am I supposed to do Rosalie, I'm a 26 year old single father, doing the best I can with balancing work at the hospital and being here with Jamie, I can't do it all by myself!" I told her getting frustrated.

Three months ago I was just a regular workaholic doctor living in Chicago. One drunk driver later and my four month old godson became legally son. Honestly, I love having Jamie but sometimes it got rough especially considering all I had left now was my best friend Rosalie and Jamie.

"I know you're doing your best", she stated softly, "but you're putting too much pressure on yourself and I don't wanna lose you like I lost James and Victoria." She quickly wiped a stray tear and said "you're too important to me."

I couldn't bear to see her like that so I quickly shrouded her in a hug and said "it's going to be okay, I promise" even though I honestly couldn't. I gently released her and as I was walking to the kitchen I asked, "do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"No", she replied, "why?"

"Because I want you to stay here with Jamie and I tonight that way I get to "rest" and still have company." She sighed and then ran a hand through her soft blonde tresses "I guess that's fine"

Our little moment was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and the sound of Jamie's sharp cries from the nursery. "Can you get Jamie?" I asked quickly. "Okay" she said as she ran up the stairs.

I quickly went and opened the door. "Delivery for Edward Cullen" said the gruff looking postman. "That's me" I responded just as quickly. "Okay I'm going to need you to sign right here just so everyone knows that the package was received." After quickly scrawling out my signature I took the box into the kitchen where Rose was holding Jamie and fixing a bottle for him. "Who's it from." She wastes no time in asking.

"I don't know hold one lemme open it." I quickly tear through the tape on the box, when I finally get it open two things fall out of the box one of them is an envelope with what I assume is a letter in it and the other is an invitation. The invitation reads:

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of **

**Jasper William Hale**** & ****Mary Alice Cullen**

**Saturday the 4 of August 2012**

**RSVP needed as soon as this invitation is received.**

Before I could blink Rose had it out of my hands and was reading it. "aww" she muttered softly under her breath, before quickly looking up and explaining to me, "Well didn't you say that they were dating when you left and had been since middle school?" I slowly nodded. "Well it's beautiful that they've stuck together so long and are getting married." I quickly smiled in understanding.

"You need to read the letter and she what she said!" I nodded in agreement and slowly started to open the letter. "Eddie!" she squeals, "Hurry up before I get old and wrinkly!"

"Okay, okay, okay, impatient much!" I said with a smile as I opened my twin sister's letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_I sincerely hope that you get this letter before my wedding. Jasper and I have been engaged for three years now waiting for you to come home, or waiting for the P.I to find you. Let me just say you are one tricky bastard to find. I don't know why you left that night after graduation but I hope you'll come home and tell me. I've missed the shit out of you little brother (I know only by 3 minutes), and I just want you to come home. Nothing's been the same without you here. I've gone a little crazy without you here, Emmett and Jasper haven't set foot in your "man abode of awesomeness" since you've been gone, dads been dealing with it the best he can but it's so obvious that he misses you. Mom has been an absolute mess, if there were any question that you're her favorite it's all been answered now. And I hate to break it to you but you're not and neither is Emmett it's obviously me._ I had to smile at this line because we had all always been in competition to be our parents' favorite and it was probably worse with us since we were all so close in age.

_Anyway I just really miss you and need you to be here when I get married, Please Edward._

_I wanted you to be my man of honor but jasper says you need to be his best man so get your ass back to Washington and be in my fucking wedding._

_Also I know Bella had something to do with you leaving, I don't know what it was but I know she was involved. So as your twin I'm telling you now that Bella still lives in forks and is gonna be in the wedding. Not because I want her in my wedding but because she Jas' cousin and you know how Mama Whitlock is about her family. If you are wondering why I don't want her in the wedding let's just say that we had a falling out. (I'll explain when you get here)_

_Please don't let her effect your decision to come I really want you to be here please, it would honestly mean the world to me._

_P.S- I don't know why it took so long to find you but damn it if you disappear again I'll personally find you and shove a tracking device up your ass._

_Oh and one more thing you can bring up as many people as you want just as long as you RSVP all of them. _

_Lots of Love, Ali XOXO_

"Wow, your sister really is something else" Rose said as she finished reading over my shoulder.

"You have no fucking idea" I snorted as I got up to put Jamie down to play with is toys.

"Are you gonna go?" she quickly asked. "Yeah or else my sister will show up here, and I'm not ready for that."

"Aw, is someone scared of their big sister?"  
"fuck yeah, wait until you meet Alice, you'll completely understand" I said as I headed to the living room to put Jamie in his play pen.

"What do you mean wait until I meet Alice? Are you expecting me to go with you?" she questioned as she pulled the juice out of the fridge.

"Well of course I'm expecting you to go with me, you're my Rosie I need you to protect me, especially from Bella" I explained from the living room.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the biggest hoe this side of the Mississippi." She chuckled as she poured herself a cup. "Yeah I guess I'll go with you, when are you planning on leaving?"

"Two days." I said laughing as she spat her juice out on the counters.

"What the fuck! Why do you want to leave in two days, the wedding is in three months!" she nearly screams at me.

"Well, you said I need to take a break, so I'm taking a break. I also need to see my family whom I haven't seen in almost seven years, so three months should be enough time to catch up. And you're not teaching class since its summer break, so why not make a vacation out of going to my sister's wedding." I replied.

"I guess we're going to Forks" she said softly " But I'm gonna have to fly out a day or two after you and Jamie because you're gonna need a bit of time with your family."

"Okay" I agreed softly as I enveloped her in my arms. "Forks Washington here we come"

**A/N- Depending on the reception that this first chapter gets I'll see how quickly I need to have the second chapter up or if I need to quickly remove myself from FFN. So please drop me a review even if it's just to tell me to GTFO. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Guys, I'm so sorry that this is so late. Two days after I posted the first chapter. I fractured my wrist in my right arm, and it really hurts making it really difficult to type much of anything. Good news is that it's not hurting as much so I should be able to get more chapters out quicker. Sorry that this one is so short I just wanted to get it out to you guys while I work on the third and fourth one.**

Parking my Range Rover into the long winding drive I tried to peer inside my childhood home to maybe catch a glimpse of what was going on inside, because knowing my twin sister and knowing the fact that she was getting married it must have been mayhem in there. "Well Jamie, this is it. Our whole family is probably in there." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Sorry, kid I don't speak baby" I laughed as Jamie gurgled at me.

What was I going to say when I got it there? How many awkward moments were there going to be? Did everyone know the whole story of what happened between Bella and me? There were so many questions racing through my mind!

"Well there's only one way to find out." I said as I rang the doorbell.

I could hear light footsteps running down the hallway as I waited. My heart started to race as I heard the deadbolt being moved and the door being opened, this was it; this was the moment that I had waited seven years for.

The door opened and an unfamiliar face looked up at me in wonder and asked, "May I help you?"

"Uh… well you see… umm… do Carlisle and Esme Cullen still live here?" I stuttered in confusion. Who was this woman?

"Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are in the dining room along with the rest of the family." She said quickly "Do you need me to announce you?" she went on quickly

"No that's fine I know the way; thank you for letting me in." I said as she opened the door wider for me to pass through with Jamie in my arms and a diaper bag inside the car seat that I held on the crook of my elbow. "Thank you" I said as I passed her on the way to the dining room that I had spent all of my childhood in

My heart was racing and there was nothing I could do about it. I was genuinely afraid of the reaction I would receive once I was visible to my family. Had Alice been lying? Did they honestly miss me or was this all a ploy just to get me to come home so that they could yell at me? I didn't know and that scared the crap out of me. Where was Rose when I needed her? My family is literally on the other side of this wall and all I have to do is take two steps. That's all, two steps. Well here we go I think to myself as I cross the threshold. There all here my whole family is here along with Chief Swan and_ Bella. _This just got a whole lot more difficult.

I don't know what to say so I say the first thing that crosses my mind. "Hi."

For a moment everything stops and the whole room is dead silent.

"Holy fuck is that a baby!" were the first words out of my brothers mouth. He has not changed a bit.

"EDWARD!" Alice screams as she stops right in front of me, I can tell she wants to hug me but she isn't sure how to do it with Jamie in my arms. "It's okay, Ali you can hug me, Jamie's not that breakable. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much don't you ever leave again! When did you have a baby? Who's the mom? How old is he? Think of all the clothes I can buy for him!" she squeals out all in one breath. "Alice, breathe, you have about three months of time to get to know Jamie and to spoil him to your heart's content. It's going to be okay." I said as she left my arms.

"In fact we'll start right now do you want to hold him?" And just like that Jamie was gone from my arms off to bond with his aunt Ali. As soon as they went back to the other side of the table my mom was in my arms and she was full out sobbing. "My baby!" she wailed as her hold on me became progressively tighter and tighter. "Mom… it's okay, I'm here now" I said as I encircled her in my arms.

"It's so good to see you; you've grown so much!" she says as she runs her fingers through my hair. "I know mama, but this time I'm not going anywhere. I've got all my issues sorted and it feels so good to be home."

I said as I released her. Just as I'm making my way over to greet my dad and my brother Bella loudly calls out, "Are we all going to ignore the fact that he just walked in here with a fucking baby, and there's not a woman in sight?"

Oh fuck me, I had almost forgot about her.

**A/N- thank you so much for the amazing response to this story. I definitely didn't expect this but I'm so happy that you guys like it and thanks for the reviews they make me really happy.**

**Special thanks to **_**CCHemmingsworth**_** for pointing out an error for me in the first chapter. If any of you see something please tell me about it. **

**Thanks- Lisa**


End file.
